


A proposal

by hydropi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydropi/pseuds/hydropi
Summary: Just a small little fic about red proposing to blue





	A proposal

"Marry me"

Blue was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting Red to propose so suddenly. Of course they were dating for 5 years so it was eventually going to happen, but he didn't think that Red would propose to him first. After the initial shock, Blue became overfilled with happiness.

"Yes! Of course! Ahh I can't believe this is actually happening! I love you, Red!"

Red smiled at his lover and slid the ring onto Blue's finger. Blue hugged Red and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

"I'm so happy, Red"

"Me too, Blue."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
